Just Kidding
by Enatomy
Summary: This is a story of Malefor before he was known as the dark master. This is the story of Malefor's childhood as a young dragon still in training with the guardians. I hope all my readers enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**HI guys and gals, today I will be bringing you a fic I really wanted to write… well, I mean I will be winging it like what I did with my "****TLOS: Collision Course****" fic, but I hope to make this one better. As always, my internet sources are limited, so I will not be able to post chapters as often as I would like. Well, on the bright side, I guess that gives me some more time to write. Well, I guess it's time for… Disclaimers: I do not own Spyro or anything Spyro related. The characters and all related belong to Sierra Entertainment. **

** Just Kidding… **

Now, young one, you need to ease up on the amount of power you put on each attack. Even the purple dragon has his limits," Said Ignitus. "Now, Let us try that attack again, but I want less power and more accuracy." Malefor did as he was told and charged up a small amount of power in his fireball attack. He aimed it at the practice monkey and fired. "Excellent, Malefor, maybe if you keep training like this you will get to take my place as the next Fire Guardian of our great temple." Malefor hit it square in the heart. He grinned at his success and brought out two more dummies. He charged them and brought them both down with his Special move, Comet Dash. Ignitus said that if he could create his own signature move, than he could follow Ignitus on his next field mission. This was a great honor, to follow a guardian into battle. It took him weeks, but he perfected the fire element at a _novice's_ level. He was almost to the _major _rank, but that required him to successfully complete a field mission by himself using only elemental powers, fire, to be more specific. The guardians did not yet think he was ready to go out alone.

Malefor started heading towards the training room door ready to head out. "Malefor," Ignitus called. The purple dragon turned around.

"Yes," He said to his master.

"I need you to do something for me." Malefor cocked his head in confusion. "Follow me", Malefor nodded and followed. They left the training room and headed towards the _"Pool of Visions"_. This was a magical pool that only certain dragons could use. It allowed the dragon to be able to see visions. Malefor was not such a dragon. With different elements, there came a certain view of their visions. Ignitus, being a fire dragon, had the ability to see Present events happening. None of the other guardian dragons had this ability. He is also the only dragon known to possess this ability.

Ignitus walked over to the pool and looked in. His eyes changed from their original red, to a dark blue. He seemed to leave his body behind as his lifeless body peered into the pool. Then he looked up, His eyes changing back to their original color. He walked in front of me and sat down. "There is an egg raid going on right now… Are you to accompany on this mission or not?" Malefor nodded calmly, even though inside he was jumping up and down. "Okay then. We depart now." They both headed out to the balcony and leaped off, spreading their wings as they plummeted to the earth below. They glided downward towards the enchanted forest, as some call it. They landed near a river heading inward. They began to follow the river downstream. Soon enough, they found themselves at a camp. It was wrecked, and torn apart. "Ignitus, do you know which way they went," Malefor asked.

"My pupil, you will not always be able to rely on my gift for information, but the situation at hand requires immediate action. Yes, I do know. The egg thieves headed towards the waterfall up ahead. We need to move fast, but silent. We cannot alert the enemy that we are here. The dragons I saw in my vision seemed really strong, especially for a little one, such as you. Malefor nodded. Ignitus nodded back and began to head in the direction of the thieves. Malefor was close behind. Both dragons sprinted, but as quietly as possible. They both stopped when they noticed some footsteps other than their own wandering about. They both stopped and searched around the forest. It was silent for a while before something happened. Out of nowhere, a shard of ice penetrated the tree next to Ignitus. Both the dragons turned around and began to attack their attackers. Ignitus attacked with a really intense flamethrower, melting a few other shards of ice being thrown, while Malefor attacked with a fireball. Just as he did earlier that day, he over charged his attack. It exploded and scattered throughout the forest. Suddenly, a lightning bolt was shot at him. It barely missed, but the intensity of the attack stunned him for a second. He saw another one coming at him and dodged it. "Remember young dragon," Ignitus was saying to Malefor, "Don't over power your attack. Focus on accuracy, not power." Malefor stopped and looked at his opponent on the field. He shot another bolt at Malefor, but instead of dodging, he countered it with his fireball attack. Doing as he was told, he hit the bolt and sent the fireball directly to the electric dragon's chest, causing him to fall backwards. The dragon hit its head on a stump in the ground and died instantly. Ignitus soon finished off his opponent also, using his signature move, "_Inferno_". This move sends anyone within ten feet in front of them to spontaneously burst into flames. The Ice dragon died of serious burns and elemental oppositions. Malefor smiled and yipped at their victory.

"We did it!"

"No we haven't, young one. We still need to find the stolen eggs." Malefor nodded with a grin still fresh on his face. He looked around at where the dragons attacked from and spotted two different colored eggs set up against a tree behind the thieves. Ignitus and Malefor both picked up an egg. "We need to get these to their mother," he said.

"Where is their mother, and who is she," Malefor asked, curious.

"I'm not sure. We should take these back to the camp we found." Malefor nodded and started to head towards the camp. When they got there, they found two dragons, one male one female, on the site. The female seemed to be crying and the male was trying to comfort her. Malefor headed towards the couple.

"Its okay honey, we'll find them. They probably just rolled a little ways, that's all. I promise we'll find them." The male dragon heard the footsteps of Malefor and turned around. He stared wide eyed and amazed as he saw the purple dragon with one of his eggs. He looked out a little ways and saw Ignitus, the fire guardian carrying the other. "Honey, I found our eggs!" The female dragon looked up and saw the two dragons holding the eggs. She got up, ran towards them, and grabbed both the eggs, hugging them. She wiped some of the tears out of her eyes as she stared at her two saviors. "Oh my god, how can I ever repay you," The female dragon said looking at Ignitus. Ignitus just shook his head.

"That's quite alright ma'am. We're just doing our job as protectors of the land." She then looked towards Malefor. "Oh, he's just a little one and he helped save our eggs. Please, take this." She handed Malefor a locket. It had a picture of a yellow lily inside.

"Thank you miss," Malefor said before following Ignitus back to the temple. They took off and made it back within minutes of their departure. As Ignitus entered the building, the other guardians greeted him. "Hello, Ignitus," Cyril said. Another hello followed by Terrador, and congratulation by Volteer. Malefor entered the room and all the guardians circled him. Ignitus was in the middle. The three other guardians walked towards him and nuzzled their little guardian individually.

"Congratulations little one," Terrador said. The other two dragons fell silent as Ignitus stepped forwards. The three guardians stepped back. Ignitus shot a flamethrower attack in the air above Malefor, forming a flame circle above him.

"Malefor, you are just a young dragon. But you are very skilled for a dragon of your age." Cyril walked over to Malefor and laid a dark crystal shard necklace in front of him. "And because you are so very talented and completed your mission with me completely calm and followed all of your orders, I will now bestow upon you this dark crystal shard." Ignitus then picked it up and placed it upon his neck. Malefor stood there just admiring the crystal. As he did so, his eyes flashed a black color. Ignitus didn't seem to notice Malefor's eyes. "That shard was a gift from the ancestors brought to us many years ago. "

"We sense great power within this shard, and we hope you can take this power and use it for good," Terrador said. Malefor nodded. Ignitus looked to the young dragon, "Today went well, young dragon, but tomorrow is another day. Go get some rest.

"Thank you," Malefor told them, and left to his room in the temple's main corridor. When he got there, he just laid down on his bed. It was right next to the window. He got up and looked out into the deep, dark, star filled sky. It was a beautiful night tonight. Malefor decided, instead of just lying in bed, to go out and fly around and about the outside of the temple. He opened his window and jumped out, landing on the soft, green grass below. He jumped into the air, flapping his wings open. He took off flying above the temple. He flew all around and started to drift off elsewhere. He flew in a spiral motion as he flew over the forest. He smoothened himself as he began to land near Twilight Falls. He loved it there. It was always so quiet and peaceful. He landed softly near the slow moving river and looked in at himself. He saw his reflection in the river. "If life was as clear as a mirror's image," he said, "Than maybe I might be good enough. That's the reason they won't send me on my own mission. They don't think I'm good enough…" His mind slowly drifted into a distant memory.

_**Years Before**_

"Come on, young one! You can do better than that!" Little Malefor struggled to hold his own against a couple of ape dummies. Terrador looked down; eyes closed, and shook his head in complete disappointment. Little Malefor attempted to use a simple flame attack on one of the dummies. The dummy dodged it and countered with a swing of its hand. Little Malefor was sent back a few steps. All of a sudden, the other ape came out of nowhere and attacked him with another smack. Again, the attack hit, but this time he was knocked to the ground. Terrador stopped the simulation. "Malefor, if you are ever to complete you're destiny, than you need to get stronger, and you can't do that if you don't show some progress in your combat skills. These are simple _'level-one'_ monkeys, and they almost killed you. '_sigh'_ I guess that will be all for today," Malefor shook himself out of his memory induced coma. He was suddenly furious at himself. He smacked the reflection in the water. "I will be strong enough. I will be the strongest dragon alive no matter what the cost. This I vow."

**Well, what did you guys think? I really wanted to write a fic of when Malefor was little and cute. Well, I guess we all know Malefor's favorite element now. Oh, and just to be clear, he and the other guardians don't know he can have more than one ability, and they don't know the dark power the dark shard/crystal holds. Thanks for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi guys, I'm back with chapter two! I am really trying to mix this fic up a bit, so I am asking any of my readers for an OC of a different species. Please, no human, but I want it to be a common mythical creature. I also want it to be small. Thanks! Wait! I want to also say, and I quote, "PLEASE REVIEW!" It is vital for my writing to be reviewed, criticized, anything to make the fic better. Well, I guess it's time for Disclaimers: I do not own Spyro or anything Spyro related. The characters and all related belong to Sierra Entertainment. **

**Chapter Two**

_Mid-morning_

Ignitus had been up for a while now, waiting for the purple dragon to come back. 'He does this regularly,' Ignitus thought, 'he leaves and doesn't come back till' he worries us guardians to death.' He began to pace in front of the temple door. A few moments later it opened, revealing a tired, worn little dragon. "Where were you," Ignitus asked.

Malefor looked at his master and answered politely, "I was out at Twilight Falls training."

"You were training all night? Do you know how worried we were?" Malefor just walked past him towards the main corridor. "Young dragon, you do not act like this towards your superior! You will come back, apologize, and listen to what I have to say before heading to your room." Obediently, Malefor turned around and stood in front of Ignitus.

"I am truly sorry master."

"Your apology is accepted. Now, I told you about our rules for being out after dark. The world is dangerous and we need to protect you-"

"No you don't," Malefor interrupted. "I can take care of myself! But you can't see that because you won't let me prove myself. If you gave me a shot, you could see that I can hold my own outside of the temple, without your help."

"Now Malefor, you know that you aren't ready yet. We still have much to teach you before you can go out on your own. We have discussed this more than once, and I thought last time we spoke about this we came to the decision that you have not gained the skills and techniques able to keep you alive outside in the real world. It is a dangerous world out there filled with different creatures of all sorts. Me, and the other guardians, just want to protect you. Please, young dragon. Just give it time."

"Ignitus that is all you say! Give it time, just wait. Well, I've waited long enough! I feel I am ready to move on with my training and become a _Major_! I have been at the _Novice_ level for three months. We have been doing nothing but perfecting my skills during that whole time. I was able to create my own signature move just as you did, and I was able to take down an enemy dragon with little effort yesterday." Malefor shook his head.

"This is not like you young dragon. You do not usually talk back to your superior. What has gotten into you?" The crystal unnoticeably began to glow a darker purple. Malefor's eyes changed shades from their original amethyst, to a darker color, just as the shard had done. Malefor shook his head and began to clear his mind. He didn't know. He knew something wasn't right about him, but he couldn't figure out what. '_Is it sleep deprivation'_, he wondered. "I am sorry Ignitus. Please forgive my previous comments and excuse me." Malefor left for his room. Ignitus stared at him as he was walking. '_What is happening to him?'_

Malefor entered his room and jumped onto his bed. He took off his crystal necklace and set it upon the stand next to his bed. He then laid down and closed his eyes, hoping that whatever had gotten into him would be gone by the time he woke up.

**Malefor's Dream**

He began to walk towards a dark room. It seemed to be calling him, pulling him towards it. Each step he took towards the door was like stepping on a nail. It hurt, but it wasn't a choice for him. His mind wandered. Eventually, he made it in front the door. The power of the door was too strong, as he was being pulled into the door. He entered the door only to find a deep, dark hole awaiting him on the other side. He fell. He fell and he kept falling. He was waiting to feel the hard, cold floor below him as he slammed into the ground, but that never happened. He woke up. He looked outside. It was dark. He had slept for an entire day. The young dragon got up and exited his room heading towards the training room. As he entered, the big statue began to slowly turn down under the floor. As the last of the statue's head began to slowly disappear into the concrete, Malefor walked onto the platform, claws clattering on the ground as he stepped. He made it to the center of the platform and stopped.

"Two weak '_level-one'_ monkeys," he said. The training system complied and simulated what he commanded. Moments later, there stood around the entrance of the room, the two level-one dummies. Out of pure instinct both dummies charged him with all they had, but were immediately put down by a low class fireball attack. This amused Malefor. "Two medium strength '_level-three'_ monkeys," he ordered. Again, the system simulated the dummies. These two dummies spawned on opposite sides of the room. They both charged him and tried to attack with all they had. Malefor, once more, bested them. But this time he used his signature move, '_comet dash'_. They were both burned severely as they fell back on the ground. Malefor smirked at his small victory.

"One more," he said. "Six '_expert-level'_ monkeys." For the last time, it did as he commanded. Suddenly, the empty room became full of dark, evil, high level creatures. They were spread out all over the room. Being a higher level, these simulated enemies were smarter than the last bit. They came at him two at a time. The first two came charging and was taken out by a quick fireball. Now, only four monkeys remained. The simulations took note of his fire attacks and were now prepared to dodge his fire balls. Two more charged him, but were taken by surprise by a quick whack of Malefor's tail. The final two monkeys saw what had happened to their fallen simulated brethren and were now prepared for everything. They both charged and were encountered with a fireball, which they easily dodged. Then they were attacked with a slash of Malefor's sharp front claws. Again, the dummies dodged this with ease. This seemed to annoy the little purple dragon. He kept on attacking and the dummies kept on dodging. This kept on for quite a while.

"Just die," he yelled at the dummies in anger. He attacked again, and once more, they dodged it. This drove him over the edge. He stood in the middle of the room and shut his eyes, aiming his head towards the ground. He tried to clear his head and think of ways to kill the dummies. He had to think quickly, because the dummies were set to attack. Just then, out of nowhere, he was hit by a dummies' hand and was sent stumbling back a few steps. He opened his eyes and something happened. He felt cold. He attempted to use his fire breath, but instead, Ice came out of his mouth. This caught both the dummies off guard and they were both frozen in a block of ice. Malefor stared wide-eyed at what had just happened. '_I just shot ice,'_ he thought, confused and excited. "The guardians must know of this!"

He burst into the guardian's chambers and called to all of them, "I can shoot ice!" All of the guardians slowly stood up, still asleep. Ignitus shook his head, trying to wake himself up.

"Young dragon, what is the meaning of this," Ignitus asked.

"Ignitus, I can shoot ice! I was training in the training room and as I was fighting a couple of '_expert-level'_ dummies, I shot ice at them and froze them solid! You have to see. Please, follow me." Malefor took off towards the training room. Ignitus, now more awake followed him. Ignitus walked at a fast pace, trying to keep up with the little dragon. They soon made it to the door. "Look at this," He said as they entered the training room. Malefor was shocked to find nothing there. '_Oh,'_ he remembered, '_the enemy disappears after so long.'_ Ignitus looked at Malefor with a mad look. Malefor looked down in embarrassment. He looked to the floor and found something interesting about it. "Water, look on the floor! There's water! Proof I wasn't lying."

Ignitus looked to the floor and sure enough, he saw water. "Young dragon," he said in his usual calm voice, "The water could be there for a countless number of reasons. There is no evidence here to show you acquired the ice element." He turned and began on his way back to his quarters with the other guardians.

"Wait, please!" Ignitus stopped and turned around. "I… I can show you." Ignitus just sighed and nodded. Malefor didn't exactly know how he did it before, so he did as he did before and closed his eyes. He began to clear his mind until he began to feel as he felt before, cold, and sure enough, he let out a smooth current of ice. Ignitus stared in amazement at Malefor's new ability. When Malefor finished, he walked up to the guardian and said, "Well, what did you think." Ignitus was left speechless. After a short minute or so of silence, Ignitus finally answered.

"We will wait until morning to discuss your… newly acquired ability." Malefor nodded as the fire guardian left for bed. Malefor did the same, because he knew tomorrow was going to be a long, confusing day.

**Well, how was this chapter? It wasn't as long as the first, but I think it was good. Well, my opinion doesn't really matter here, because it is the writer's job to please the reader, so the reader must give feedback telling the writer their pros and their cons. I know there are some cons. There are in everything. Well, get back to me on that, and I'll see you all next chapter! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi guys! I hope you've all enjoyed the story so far and that you will continue to read. I know I've enjoyed my time writing it. This story already seems to be better than my Tlos: Collision Course fic. Well, I guess you get better as you go along. So, without further ado, I hereby present you chapter three! Disclaimers: I do not own Spyro or anything Spyro related. The characters and all related belong to Sierra Entertainment. **

**Chapter Three**

_Late at night_

_Malefor began to walk into a strange door. He didn't know where he was going, but he didn't try to go away, so he just followed his instincts. Beyond the door lay a single mirror. Malefor stared at the mirror and looked at himself. That's when he realized he had the dark crystal once more around his neck. Just then, it began to glow. It was a light glow, but it began to glow, nonetheless. Malefor reached for the shard. As it lay in his palm he began to get a great sensation of hatred and malice. Soon, the power became too much for the young dragon, and he was taken over by a dark force held deep within the crystal. His eyes were shining a bright white. The power overwhelmed him and he soon passed out._

'_Gasp'_! Malefor awoke violently. He reached for his chest and there was no dark shard, it was still where he had set it the night before. "'_Sigh', I need to stop being so paranoid,"_ He thought to himself. He looked out his window, it was daylight outside. Malefor got up and looked at the purple shard he had set on the table. "It was just a dream," he told himself. He reached for the shard and set it around his neck. He walked out of his room and into the corridor where two of the four guardians resided. Ignitus and Cyril approached the young purple dragon, both, with a pleased look on their face.

"Little Malefor," Cyril started, "I am pleased to hear that you have acquired the element of ice, and even more pleased to tell you that you are now going to be put in sessions with me after your fire training to help you hone your newly acquired ice abilities." Malefor, still half asleep, just nodded. Ignitus finally spoke up.

"Young dragon, may I request your presence in the training room ten minutes prior our usual training time?"

"Yes sir, Ignitus, I will be there."

"Good to hear that. I will see you in about half an hour, then." Both the guardians then left to their room down the hall.

"_Well, I guess I have plenty of time before training. What am I going to do until then," _Malefor wondered. "_Maybe I'll go out… yeah." He started to head for the door leading outside. As he neared the door, he found a piece of paper on the floor outside the door. He picked it up and looked at it. It read, "Your true nature will be revealed soon." Malefor didn't know what to make of it. He read it again. _

"_What's this supposed to mean?" _The paper suddenly grew extremely cold and froze solid._ 'Gasp', _Malefor dropped the paper and it shattered."Someone put a spell on the paper…"

"Malefor," Volteer walked into the room. "I need to speak to you, young dragon. Do you have a minute?"

"Sure, master. What do you need?"

"Now Malefor, I told you, I don't like to be addressed as 'master'. You can just call me Volteer. All this formality… well, I need to speak to you about something important. Please follow me outside into the yard." Malefor followed.

"Okay, now what is it you wanted to speak to me about?"

Okay, young dragon. You have to promise not to tell a soul the information I am about to give you. Not even the other guardians." Malefor nodded. "Alright, now listen closely. I found a book dated back about eighteen-hundred years, and according to that book, there have been other purple dragons. There is a legend that the purple dragon has the ability to soul travel."

"Soul… what?"

"Soul travel, young dragon. This is the ability to live beyond death or to be reincarnated as another dragon."

"There are two options the ability grants? Well, how do I know which ability I have acquired?"

"There is no way to figure that out, and besides that fact, it is just a legend. But that isn't what I needed to tell you. What I needed to tell you is that the purple dragon possesses the ability to harness all four of the 'primary' elements." Malefor's eyes grew wide. "Yes, young dragon that means there are more elements, but I haven't gotten that far in the chapter yet."

"That's amazing! Why must we keep this information hidden from the other guardians? They must know of this too!"

"And they will, Malefor, in due time. But right now you must let the powers within you naturally develop. They will reveal themselves when the spirits of your predecessors feel the time is right." Malefor looked down at his dark crystal necklace.

"Volteer… Does that book say anything about the crystal necklace you gave me?"

"No, young dragon, but if I find anything on it you will be the first to hear of it, alright?" Malefor nodded with a small reassuring grin on his face. "But if you want to look up anything I have just told you about, excluding the legend of the purple dragon because you will not find anything in there, you may head into our temple library. It is filled with books dated back at least eight hundred years." Malefor looked confused

"The temple has a library?" Volteer nodded. "Why am I _just_ being informed of this?! I was born and raised in this temple. How did I not know we had a library?"

"Well, young dragon, you were always in the training room. Actually, you only come out of the training room if you are going outside the temple, whether it be for a mission or your own reason, or you are going to bed."

'Sigh' "Well, thanks for the information Volteer, I will be sure to check out the library when I get the time."

"No problem, Malefor." Volteer then took off inside the building. _'Change of plans,'_ Malefor thought, '_I am going to the library… where is it?' _Malefor took off after Volteer.

**A few moments later**

"He said it was down the hall next to the infirmary… ah, here it is!" Malefor entered the room. As soon as he entered, his jaw dropped. He had never seen so many books in one room before. He walked down the aisles and looked at the stacked shelves of books. He also noticed a window near the other side of the bookshelves. The sun was up in the sky. That signaled it was past dawn. "I can't stay and search through all these books," He said to himself, "I guess I'll have to come back. Right now, I have to get going or Ignitus will have my hide for being late." Malefor hastily took off for the training room.

Ignitus stood there, waiting for the young purple dragon. The big statue had already descended into the temple floor.

"Well hello there, Malefor."

"What is it you wanted to see me for?"

"Well, it has come to my attention that you are getting better and are slowly starting to mature enough to the point where I will be able to send you out on your own-"

Malefor interrupted, "So you're going to let me advance to the next class!"

"Now, young dragon, I thought I taught you better than to interrupt your elder." Malefor looked down and apologized for interrupting his master and asked him to continue. "Now then, I am not saying you are advancing to the next class, but soon you will be given the opportunity. We will only be around for maybe another couple hundred years or so, and me and the other guardians think you are almost ready." Malefor pulsed with excitement. "There is one flaw, though, that has been stopping us from letting you go, though."

"What is it?"

"Well, you are currently a _novice_ level fire elemental, and given you're new ice elemental abilities, which may slow you down or even weaken your fire element's attack and intensity, and vise versa your ice ability. During our training session today, you will have to prove me wrong in order to be able to move on to the next level."

"What?" It was completely unnoticeable, but the shard around Malefor's neck had slowly began to glow.

"I am sorry Malefor, but that is just how it needs to be. If you do not pass the requirements and prove me wrong during our training session in a few minutes, you will not be able to continue. Our training session doesn't start for about five or so minutes, so that should give you some time to warm-up, no pun intended." The dark shard's brightness had slowly begun to brighten as the conversation continued.

"Master, could you please start the warm-up simulation please?" Ignitus walked over across the room and started the simulation. One dummy appeared in the middle of the field. Malefor walked up to it but kept about four foot away. That was one of the requirements. '_Requirement number two'_, he thought to himself, '_intensity'. _Malefor shot a scolding hot blast of fire at the dummy. He held the flame there for about fifteen seconds. That was requirement number three. Your opponent has to have fourth degree burns in that fifteen second time period. Malefor looked at the dummy, studying it carefully. Second and third degree burns were all that consumed the dummy. "Grrrragh," Malefor growled. The shard continued to brighten, this time to a noticeable level. Ignitus saw this and looked at it.

"Young dragon, please calm down!" Malefor looked towards his master with an aggravated look on his face. He then looked at the dummy and tried again. He got the same results. He tried over and over again, each attack ending the same. Suddenly, his scales began to slowly change to a darker color, and his eyes began to moderately brighten. He was slowly being levitated above the ground. "Malefor," Ignitus called. He ran towards the young purple dragon and tackled him to the ground. Malefor, upon landing on the ground, hit his head on the floor, knocking him out cold. Ignitus stood up above the young purple dragon in complete awe. "Malefor, what is going on with you?"

**Well, how was this chapter? I was a little skeptical about adding the whole 'Malefor changing' thing, but I couldn't think of anything else to add into this chapter that would excite things a bit. Well, I guess young Malefor isn't going to be graduating to the **_**Major**_** level of his fire training… or is he? Well, we will find out later! Thanks for reading, and I hope you continue to read!**


End file.
